Sesshomarus In Love
by Lady of the west 10810
Summary: Krystals father studies the histories of demons and Krystals faorite stories to hear are on the Fudal era of Japan because her favorite demon is in that era. When Krystal and her father move to Japan Krystal runs into Kagome and ends up following her through the well. Where she meets Lord Sesshomaru. Sorry not very good at summaries. I hope you enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the story (well except Krystal)

Chapter 1

Krystal thought it just might be the worst day of her life as she climbed out of bed to get ready for school. Her and her dad just moved to Tokyo Japan two ago and today was her first day of school at Shikon high. She was in 9th grade as she pulled on her green skirt and tied her tie around her shirt she went downstairs to meet her dad to find him already gone. Krystal sighed as she left the house to walk to was trying to read a map not paying attention to where she was walking she ran into someone. "oh I'm so sorry!" Krystal exclaimed as she looked up to see another girl in a uniform just like hers. "Oh its okay, do you need help getting to school?" Said the girl. 'Sure my name is Krystal by the way," Krystal sighed. "I'm Kagome where are you from?" Kagome continued talking as she started walking again. "From California in the United States," Krystal explained."KAGOME!" Some girls called as we got to the school. "Oh hey guys," Kagome didn't sound as excited to see them though. Her friends kept asking her questions about multiple illnessess that her grandpa claimed that she had. Are they blind? She doesn't look sick to me. Krystal thought. Finally school was over and Kagome invited Krystal to her house to help her with some homework. But when they got there their was a strange guy with long white hair and golden eyes in a red out of date kimono and are those doggy ears? "Inuyasha I said that I would be back tomorrow after my test!" Kagome yelled when she saw him. "I know but I thought I'd come see how you were doing, your always getting into trouble and I wanted to make sure you were safe," Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Kagome why does he have dog ears?" Krystal finally spoke up. "Oh its just a...um..." what do I tell Krystal? Kagome thought. "Why else would I have ears like this I'm a hanyou" Inuyasha spoke up. "Sit boy" Kagome said fiercely"Inuyasha lets go for a little walk please" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha by his hair. Krystal followed them into what looked like a well house and watched Kagome and Inuyasha jump into a well. Scared Krystal went to the well to pull them out but fell in with them. She was engulfed in a pink light. Then the well went dark again. Krystal climbed out of the well and realized that she was most definitely not in Tokyo anymore. Krystal looked around and saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were no where to be found. what happened to me? Am I dreaming? Krystal thought as she started to walk around. She walked into the forest loving the beauty of it all when she heard something coming up fast. She turned to see what it was to see a panther youki closing in on her. Without thinking Krystal turned and started running fast to get away from the youki. She ran what seemed like hours and her legs started to hurt but the panther youki was still coming after her. Finally she tripped over a root and stumbled to the ground. "Stay away from me!" Krystal shouted to the youki. "Now why would I just leave after I've gone to all that trouble to chase you down, silly girl?" The panther youki said back then jumped at Krystal going in for the kill. Krystal covered her face waiting to be devoured alive. But instead she heard a strange sound like a whip cracking and it sounded as if some trees were falling. Krystal chanced a glance to see what was going on. And thats when she saw him. He had long silver hair and a blue cresent moon on his foreheaad and a big fluffy tail hanging over his shoulder. Suddenly Krystal realized that this man was not human he was also Youki. Krystal hurried to get up to run away from the youki when she heard his velvet soft voice. "This Sesshomaru would like to know why you look like his brothers miko," He spoke in third person. "Um is your brother the hanyou, Inuyasha?' Krystal asked sounding a bit to brave. "That is correct this Sesshomarus brother is a hanyou." He confirmed. "Well then the miko you speak is probably Kagome I presume, if so then I look like her because we attend the same school and these are our uniforms," Krystal replied to the beautiful youki in front of her. "If that is true then how are you here?" He countered. "Sesshomaru? Was that your name? Well I wish I could answer that question but I do not even know where I am, I fell down a well I was trying to see what Kagome and Inuyasha where doing," Krystal said. "Does the miko and hanyou even know that you are here with them?" He asked. why does he even care? Youki aren't suppost to have feelings. And why does he look so familar. Damn I should have paid closer attention to my dad when he was teaching me of the youki of Japan. Wait! I did learn a lot about Fudal Japan. "No they were already gone by the time I climbed out of the well." Krystal told him then started to walk away trying to remember some of the youki she studied with her dad of Fudal Japan. It finally came to her to whom this youki was. But if that was true then why would he save a human? She turned around to him and bowed down to her knees to show respect to the great youki lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am very sorry I did not recognize who you were my lord," Krystal said in a rush wondering if he could even understand her. "get off your knees you do not need to bow to me," He said then walked away swiftly.

A/N this is my first fanfiction please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Characters in this story(except Krystal)

chapter 2

As Sesshomaru scouted the clearing making sure it was a safe place for camp tonight he scented his hanyou brother. He followed the scent to the bone-eaters well and realized that Inuyasha was just going to retrieve his miko from her era. Sesshomaru went back to his scouting making sure he could leave Rin and Jaken here tonight while he went searching for leads on Naraku. About a half hour later he heard the miko and hanyou fighting about something about inuyasha scaring away the mikos new friend she just made at school today. Sesshomaru resisted a smile as Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha at his comment. Sesshomaru was on his way back to the cave where he left Rin A-Un and Jaken to hide out when he heard someone running he could also smell the troublesome panther youki. He turned back to go see what was going on and to rid himself of the pathetic panther that only went after beautiful pure human girls. When he got close enough to see the girl he almost turned around at the sight she looked just like the miko that followed his pathetic half brother around. But her scent was different, she smelled really good. It made his beast stir just abit making him feel the need to save this girl. Sesshomaru put out his hand and the neon green whip extended from his fingers and with one whip of it he sliced the panthers head clean of along with some trees. Sesshomaru waited for a minute to make sure that the girl was ok. He also had some questions for this girl that look like the miko yet smelled so different. When the girl finally looked up Sesshomaru started speaking. "This Sesshomaru would like to know why you look like his brothers miko" Sesshomaru asked her straight out. "Is your brother the Hanyou name Inuyasha?" She asked him sounding braver than she really felt which kind of impressed Sesshomaru."Yes my brother is the hanyou but you look like the miko that follows him, why is that?" He asked is question again. "You probably mean Kagome right? Well we go to the same school and this is our school uniforms," She told him still not showing fear though he could smell it roll off of her. "How can that be true?" Sesshomaru asked the girl now curoius. "Well I fell down a well when I followed the hanyou and the miko," She stopped speaking as if she got stuck with in her own thoughts. Sesshomaru waited patiently as he watch her turn to walk away then got confused as she turned back around and bowed to her knees infront of Sesshomaru. "Lord sesshomaru I'm sorry I did not recognize you my lord," Stand up you do not have to bow to me." Then he quickly walked away wondering where thaqt last line came from."Milord!" Jaken squealed as he sighted Sesshomaru. "Welcome back my lord did you find us a safe place to camp tonight?" Rin asked as cheerfull as ever. "Stay close," Sesshomaru said as he turned back toward where he left the girl hoping she would be gone by the time they got there. She is from the Mikos time and she knows of who I am, and not just because I mentioned my name. No she knew exactly who I was is that what she was thinking about while we spoke? Am I in human history books? She said she went to school with the miko so there close in age so how did the miko not know of me? Sesshomaru couldn't get over that a human girl had shown him respect and hid her fear so well that he could barely sniff it out. But that wasn't until after she realized who he was that he fear subsidded and was replaced with...Joy and excitement... To see Sesshomaru that was the strangest thing he ever heard of.

A/N I hope you injoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story(well except for Krystal)

chapter 3

Krystal started walking back to where she thought the well that she climbed out of was. She had no luck finding the well but she did find a village. She decided to walk to the village and maybe ask someone where the well was. Thats when she spotted Kagome and Inuyasha. There where two other humans and a neko and fox youki with them. She decided that they all looked friendly enough so she walked over to them. "Kagome is that you?" Krystal asked tentively. "Krystal? How are you here?" Kagome asked her walking over to meet her. "The well I fell in following you and Inuyasha," Krystal explained. "Krystal! Is that your name? Well Krystal would you considor baring my child?" A monk was holding one of Krystals hands inbetween both of his hands. "Thats Miroku the monk he's a lecher but hes very easy to ignore." Kagome laughed lightly. "MIROKU!" A girl with a giant bumarang yelled his name as she hit him in the head. "Thats Sango shes a youki slayer," Inuyasha introdueced. "Yeah and I'm Shippo I'm a fox Youki, and this is kirara." The little fox child said. "Hey do any of you guys know where Lord Sesshomaru lives?" Krystal said in the mist of all them talking stopping them dead in there conversation. "Why do you want to know where Sesshomaru lives?" Kagome asked surprised that Krystal even know the name. "How the hell do you even know who that bastard is?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well my dad he studies Japense history, and I was never really interested but I loved fudal Japan and the youki and my favorite youki to read about was always the "killing perfection" I looked up every document on Lord Sesshomaru that could be found. But unfortunately there wasn't alot to be found on the great lord. There was his family tree and his battles and a lot on his child hood all the way up till he found Rin and had Tokijin made but none after that which kind of disapointed me. "Wait so your saying that there are groups of humans who study youki and hanyou and all that in the future." Sango the youki slayer said. "Yes infact you guys are all in some of the history which makes me wonder why Kagome does bad in history like her friends claim because in class they're studying fudal Japan now." Krystal said. "Kagome she has a point you know your living history everyday why not just pay attention and you wouldnt have to go study so much." Inuyasha remarked. "Because its not just on demons its on pleople and when do we ever fight people?" Kagome sighed. "Anyway do you guys know where I can find Lord Sesshomaru? I have to thank him anyways" Krystal lied a but to try and get them to answer her question. "Thank him for what?" Inuyasha snorted. "He saved me from a panther demon earlier before I found you guys." Krystal said. "Listen you do now want to find Sesshomaru he hates humans! He will kill you!" Miroku warned her." Well I guess I'll just have to find him on my own then." Krystal started walking in the direction of which she last saw him. "No I can't let you go, if you find him and he kills you I will never hear the end of it from Kagome." Inuyasha complained. "He won't kill me." krystal said walking away. "You don't even know him you saw him for like two seconds do you honestly think your knowledge of him will make him spare you?" Inuyasha barked. "If he wanted to kill me he would have done it when he had the chance follow me if your so concerned for me." And with that Krystal walked off.

A/N I hope you enjoyd this chapter! Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own any characters in his story(well except for krystal

chapter 4

Once Sesshomaru led his followersto where they would be camping that nioght he left them to go find the girl from this afternoon. He spotted her with his brother and the miko. They were all listening to the girl talk about what her dad did for a living. it seems this girls father studies the histories of Japan and the Fudal era was her favorite. I wonder why there were much better times before and probably after the fudal era. So why would she be so interested in this era? What sparks her interest in this time period? As if to answer his question she rose her voice to inuyasha for the first time trying to get him to let her pass."If he wanted to kill me he would have done it when he had the chance, but if your so concerned just follow after me" Is this girl talking about me? Arguing with these humans on my behalf? Why was she so interested in me I mean I did save her life but shouldn't want to get away from youkis?"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" That scream yanked Sesshomaru right out of his thoughts. It was her that girl who smelled so good. She was in trouble again. His beast stired at the idea of anny harm coming to this girl. He quickly got on her trail and followed as fast as he could go. He finally made it to where the girl was to see a spider on a bush in front of her. Sesshomaru surpressed a smile then killed the spider. "You're afraid of small spiders but your able to talk to this sesshomaru with out showing your fear?" Sesshomaru said to her. "And you find that funny, Lord Sesshomaru?" She countered. "Just a bit, but I have to ask why are you not afraid of me?" He asked her curious this time."Because if you wanted to kill me you would have by now and there would be nothing I could do to stop you I'm just a weak human, so why show fear? Its a waste of energy." She stated. "That makes since but theres something more" Sesshomaru said to her causing Krystal to blush. "Well yeah you were my favorite youki to study and its a great pleasure actually meeting you." Krystal said bowing again. "I thought I told you not to bow to me" Sesshomaru said sternly yet gentle." But then how do I show you my respect Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked confused." And You can call me Sesshomaru if doesn't seem right for someone as beautiful as you to address me as lord." Sesshomaru said to the girl causing her to blush a crimson red."SESSHOMARU!" Inuyashas voice boomed through the forest, "Get away from Krystal now!" Kagome chimed up. "Krystal? Is that your name? Sesshomaru asked the girl ignoring the miko and hanyou."Yes but in my old school my friends called me Krissi. My dad didn't like it though." Krystal explained to him. "No I don't think Krissi suits you, Your just a radiant as a Krystal you should be proud of the name and not altar it on your friends behalf." He told the girl. "Well then I guess just call me Krystal then Lo- Sesshomaru" She smiled at him. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded. "Well little brother Krystal and I were just leaving unless of course you wish to stay here Krystal?" He looked to Krystal. "No I want to go with you." She smiled praying to the kami that this was not a dream. "Well we're following with you to ensure her safey Sesshomaru." Kagome said."Do as you see fit I guess when we get to my palace you guys will need some rooms then." Sesshomaru sighed."Why the hell are we going to your palace Sesshomaru? Its not like your going to choose this human girl as your mate or anything." Inuyasha snorted out. "And if I chose to and she excepted would you try to stop us inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked causing Krystal to blush again."Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as they got back to where Sesshomaru had left Jaken and Rin. "Jaken prepare A-Un we're leaving. "But Milord where on earth are we going at this time of night?" Jaken asked."Jaken just do as I say," Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes milord,"

A/N Please review!


End file.
